


【琴新】杀死爱情 全

by Sealand_Qu



Category: Detective Conan
Genre: M/M, 名侦探柯南 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 10:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20062435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sealand_Qu/pseuds/Sealand_Qu
Summary: 是约稿，这里是全篇【包括车】注意！：新一有女性器官兔*郎口*内*dt





	【琴新】杀死爱情 全

**Author's Note:**

> 是约稿，这里是全篇【包括车】  
注意！：  
新一有女性器官  
兔*郎  
口*  
内*  
dt

杀死爱情 上

冬日很少有这样的暖阳了，工藤新一朝窗外看去，那微弱的阳光正好照在自己身上。是个适合睡觉的天气，工藤新一这样想到，而后把双手靠在脑后，向椅子后面靠去，发现椅子的靠背不够高，这样弯下去还容易折到腰。

“工藤，这已经是这个星期的第三次了。”黑羽快斗掰着自己的手指头，“要我向上级申请给你批准一个新椅子吗？”

这是黑羽快斗，是个搜查官。

“去去去，老子级别比你高好吧，要申请我就自己去。”工藤新一翻了个白眼，坐回原位继续工作。

“是是是——”黑羽快斗拉长了尾音，而后不再理会。

一位神龙见首不见尾的人的资料正放在工藤新一面前，除了性别和代号以及一张模模糊糊的照片就没有别的了。工藤新一吐了吐舌头，Gin的头发才不是像这样金色的呢，明明就是一头奇怪得要死的银发，他也不知道为什么这么奇怪的品味还没有被查出来。

Gin上一次的踪迹是在三个月前查到的，身为负责这个调查的工藤新一十分轻松，反正Gin的一次消息要等几个月才会出现那么一次。

FBI给Gin的定位是杀手，然而“生性多疑”的工藤新一不是很相信。无论是每次和Gin去咖啡厅，还是酒店，又或者是大摇大摆走在大街上，他就从来没见过Gin突然不见，倒是偶尔窗外会飞过一颗打在Gin原本坐着的位置上的子弹。

可能是个情报人员吧，新一从前——到现在也是这样猜测着。

“又在单相思？”黑羽快斗敲了一下工藤新一的头。

“！”工藤新一当场就缩了一下肩膀。

“诶嘿，心虚了。”黑羽快斗笑眯眯地说道。

“谁头顶突然出现一个人都会被吓到好吧。”工藤新一抬头，狠狠地朝黑羽快斗吹了一口气。

“哇！你早晨有没有刷牙啊？！”黑羽快斗捏着鼻子说道。

工藤新一：……

黑羽快斗此刻正以一种极难保持平衡的动作站在自己的椅子上，工藤新一回头看了看黑羽快斗，而后伸手狠狠一拉。以肉眼可见和巨大的声音，黑羽快斗掉在了地上，正当他准备发出一大串抱怨的时候，远处传来的声音让他浑身一僵。

而工藤新一已经做好了正在认真工作的模样。

“找你好久了，黑羽。”赤井秀一就这么淡然地拖走了黑羽快斗。

“噢，工藤，阿拉伯那边的组织有消息吗？”赤井秀一又把黑羽快斗拖回来一点，问道。趁着赤井秀一停下，黑羽快斗赶紧站起来，拍拍身上的灰，当做刚才什么都没有发生。

“啊，那个啊，我明天就交……”新一挠了挠头，笑了笑。

“嗯。”赤井秀一松开了拽着黑羽快斗的手，而后离开。

毕竟是明天要交的资料，工藤新一当天晚上就去了一个开在街道角落的小咖啡厅。说实在的，他不怎么联系Gin，而且对方的号码似乎总是在变，今天可能还能打个电话，明天拨过去就是个空号。

然而在这种小地方真是一抓一个准，找不到就看看自己的手机终端，总会有一条字特别少的消息，上面只写了店名。

Gin坐在一个略微阴暗的地方，面前已经有了两份咖啡，和一份摆在工藤新一该坐的位置的点心。看起来是靠着睡着了的Gin每隔十几秒就会睁一下眼睛，确保没有什么危险的事情发生，那双墨绿色的眼睛在看见工藤新一走过来之后，终于完全张开，眼里很快被镀上一层微弱的情绪像是在做掩饰。

工藤新一毫不客气地坐下，然后对着餐牌看了看自己面前的咖啡和点心，发觉对方十分“阔气”地点了最贵的：“你怎么又点这么贵的，付钱的是我诶？”

“吃的也是你。”Gin毫不客气地回应，而后装模作样一般喝了一口自己面前的咖啡。

工藤新一：……好，可以。

两人在七年前就认识了，而对Gin的调查时五年前开始的。或许是先入为主的观念吧，工藤新一真不觉得Gin是个杀手，和对方在一起的时候，气氛并不沉重。

端起面前的咖啡，工藤新一喝了一小口，而后开始陈述自己的现状。

由于有着女性的器官，工藤新一不可避免地比别的男性，心理更加感性一些。但是他没什么自卑，男的女的还不是照样好好活在这个世上。

工藤新一六年前就进了FBI，从当年的新人到现在的情报部部长。而后就接手了调查Gin的任务——他是真的想知道为什么FBI会将Gin定位为杀手，直到现在，FBI手里也没有Gin杀人的直接证据，连间接证据都没有。工藤新一向赤井秀一问过，他说那是个十恶不赦的杀手，还追加了一句千万不要和对方单独待在一起。

“你可能连十分钟都活不到。”也看不见他是怎么杀了你的。

转念一想，工藤新一和Gin每次待在一起的时间确实没有超过十分钟。一是Gin忙于自己的事情，二是和Gin待久了，工藤新一也不会很安全。

四年前黑手党之间开始流传着Gin喜欢工藤新一的说法，散播谣言的人早就死在Gin的手下，然而谣言却从未中断。因此，Gin的行踪变得越来越飘忽不定，没有多少人见到过Gin和工藤新一待在一起，千方百计想要利用工藤新一来抓住Gin的势力也只能看见一位在FBI保护下的工作人员。

Gin挑了挑眉，不过是阿拉伯的一些恐怖分子，值得来找自己吗。

“你真的不适合在FBI工作，”Gin轻轻叹了口气，随口提到，“连日本街边的侦探都更适合你。”

……

“能说慢点吗——我的手他跟不上啊。”工藤新一打断了Gin的口述，这让Gin皱了皱眉。

“哎，我能录下来回去慢慢抄吗。”工藤新一说着打开了手机的录音。

“不行。”

……

两人的关系十分微妙，工藤新一偶尔请Gin吃点东西，这点钱当然抵不上从Gin那里得来的资料。然而他们的关系就这样脆弱地维持着，七年。

说完之后，Gin起身就打算离开，伸手拍了拍工藤新一的头，而后宛若影子一般消失在夜色中。

工藤新一盯着面前这个被喝得只剩咖啡渣的咖啡杯发呆。约摸几分钟之后，这个不被人关注的咖啡厅突然涌进了几个人。领头的赤井秀一扫视了一圈，发现要找的人不在了之后就准备离开，然后看见了趴在前台看着菜单的黑羽快斗。

“我想喝杯咖啡再走啊，啊，小姐，就要那个，给我多加一点巧克力。”黑羽快斗搓了搓手，要不是现在那么冷，他肯定还要再点一大杯冰淇淋。

“让我吃完再走，不用管我。”反正也是最后一波搜查，黑羽快斗觉得自己在外面被冷风吹了那么久确实该有些报答，比如一杯热热的巧克力咖啡？听起来就很不错好吗。

赤井秀一默许了黑羽快斗的脾气，而后带着人离开了。

黑羽快斗坐到了工藤新一的面前，和工藤新一一起盯着那个空了的咖啡杯：“刚才这里有人吗？”

“啊，没有没有。”工藤新一答道。

“是Gin吗？”黑羽快斗那张脸上洋溢着轻轻松，完全没有搜查官们谈到Gin时的阴沉。

“……真没有。”工藤新一有些慌乱地答道。

“那我就当刚刚有一个品味奇怪的、留着长长的白头发的老头子坐在这里喝咖啡了。”黑羽快斗拿起身边那根长长的头发，煞有介事地说道。

“好的、好的。”工藤新一差点笑出声，品味奇怪的老头子……

“说实在的——”黑羽快斗刚想说话，就被端上来的巧克力咖啡打断，“谢谢这位美丽的小姐~”

喝了一口之后，黑羽快斗继续刚才的对话：“你真不知道Gin喜欢你？”

“咳、咳咳咳。”工藤新一被自己刚滑进喉咙里的点心噎到，而后赶紧往自己嘴里倒了点咖啡，“我不知道啊，有这回事？？？”

“上个星期刚有人来我家抓我——可能是把我当成你了，不过没成功，我就听到了这个。”黑羽快斗喝了一大口咖啡，而后发出一声感叹，“而且照他们的说法，这个消息从四年前就开始流传了。”

“我们已经认识七年了。”

工藤新一毫无顾忌地全盘托出，黑羽快斗是他最好的朋友。由于他们长得几乎一模一样，俩人经常互相顶班，兴致来了交换一下岗位也是完全有可能的，这也就是为什么黑羽快斗会和工藤新一在同一个办公室的原因。

“哇好久。”黑羽快斗又喝了一大口，那杯原本满满的咖啡就这样见了底。

“所以你就该撩一撩嘛。”黑羽快斗像是在懊恼自己为什么喝这么快，或者为什么这杯咖啡巧克力那么少一样，盯着那个空掉的咖啡杯。

工藤新一：？？？……

事后工藤新一还是拒绝掉了黑羽快斗的“盛情邀请”，打算回家好好消化一下这条消息。

一个活在黑夜里的死神爱上了一个会把他活活烧死的太阳。

工藤新一眯着眼睛躺在床上，窗帘拉到最大，窗外的路灯照进来，像是不想让自己睡觉。今夜怪盗又出来作祟，他却无暇顾及。他喜欢他吗？工藤新一喜欢Gin吗？当然，工藤新一并不觉得自己的性取向有鬼，女的喜欢男的有什么错吗？

一个太阳想要坠入地狱。

酒吧里的灯光照亮了人们的身躯，却把面部遮挡。

一人的身身后有着一头银白长发，向上看去，帽子打出的阴影恰巧遮住了Gin的脸。

他现在有点后悔把工藤新一带到这种地方来了。Gin看向坐在前台喝酒的工藤新一，对方要是硬要喝，他也不会阻拦，毕竟付钱用的都是工藤新一的名字。

然而喝醉了的工藤新一也是要他负责的。当工藤新一栽在自己怀里的时候，Gin这样想到。

工藤新一全部重量都压在Gin身上，Gin把工藤新一“拖”到了角落的一个座位上，而后扔上去，等这人酒醒。然而工藤新一往Gin身上靠了靠，像是找到了一个抱枕一样，伸手圈住。

“你喜欢我吗。”还没等Gin扒开工藤新一，对方就这么说道，不知道是整个人晕了不能控制语气还是确信这样一个事实。

Gin轻轻颔首：“嗯。”

“你爱我吗。”似乎这样一个结果还不尽新一的意，他继续追问道。

Gin再次轻轻颔首：“嗯。”

“真的吗？”工藤新一的问句终于带上了应有的疑问语气。

“不知道。”

令人奇怪的回答。而且每句回答果断得过分，像是——

未经思考。

杀死爱情 中

“爱情这种东西本身就很脆弱，我并不会花费精力在这种关系上面。”我将任由它腐败。  
——Gin

少年眼里的海水蓝得发黑，黑色的海面上点缀着几只飞鸟的白色尸体。

Gin没什么动作，像是经历了长久思考一般。他摘下帽子，一头银发像凝固的月光一般，而后低下头去——帽子的遮掩反倒是像在示意着什么一般，引得周围少数的人侧眼观看。

头脑昏昏沉沉的少年似乎没反应过来，Gin就已经回到了原位，墨绿色的眼睛在周围扫视了一圈，考虑着该如何把工藤新一带回家。随手在工藤新一身上摸到钥匙，略微扶着人出来就直接开车送回去了。

凌晨的街上，路灯早就只剩那么一点，街上的人只剩下一个黑黑的轮廓在移动，像找不到人类气味的僵尸。

再等到工藤新一醒来的时候，随手打开身边的手机就会发现已经是第二天，而且已经过了上班的点。黑羽应该有给自己顶班吧？他记得今天黑羽是休假来着？

打了个电话确认是黑羽快斗在给自己顶班，工藤新一才缓缓地起了床。大概是昨天晚上喝多了的后遗症，又或者是没有完全醒来，总之他的头现在很疼。昨天晚上的场景工藤新一全部记得，在洗脸的时候，工藤新一摸了摸自己的淡色的唇瓣，仿佛上面还留有某种记号的样子。

然而死神的身影怎么可能出现在人类的照片里。

工藤新一不打算去纠结太多，既然知道了对方的意思，那自己就理应占据上风。等等，要是Gin早就先他一步知道了，那自己岂不是很没面子？工藤新一边刷牙边想，不过这其中的关系就像是一个莫比乌斯环，谁有这样的心情去分清莫比乌斯换的正反呢——它只有一个面。

换好衣服之后，工藤新一并不急着去上班，反正距离上一次请假也已经过了四五个星期了，现在也该请上一个星期左右的假了。工藤新一掰着手指算着，不亏。

毕竟是情报部的人，不去核实一下事实又怎么知道呢？

河水流进了大海就不再凝固，一如失去的时间不再回来，工藤新一与Gin见面的时间一次依旧不会超过十分钟。

先行离开的是Gin，工藤新一十分不能理解这个人的心思。Gin的所有感情都像是并不存在的影子，一个思考和感情分开的人会是怎样的呢？无非是利弊更加清楚，目送Gin离去的工藤新一笑了笑，为自己的愚蠢而往肚子里灌了一杯茶。

讨厌的苦味蔓延在舌尖，经久不息。

工藤新一思考了一下，回到家之后打开笔记本。在点开那一长串的消息之后，找到最短的那一条，而后惊喜地发现居然有个小小的回复键在右下角。

在打出“今天晚上来我家吗？”的消息之后，工藤新一又立刻用力按下了删除键——鬼知道这个老男人会不会过来啊！万一连个回复都没有界面挂在那里很尴尬好吗？工藤新一捂住了自己的脸，最后在笔记本微弱的键盘敲击声中。

闭着眼睛打下了一行字“你今天晚上来我家吗？”而几乎是在消息发出去的瞬间，工藤新一清清楚楚地看见发回来了一条消息“好。”

工藤新一：？？？这是自动回复吗？

正靠在副驾驶位置上闭目养神的Gin被手机的一阵震动吵醒，正在开车的Vodka只是无意义地稍微侧了侧头而已——Gin周围散着被吵醒的不悦，Vodka只是为那位给大哥发消息的人默哀而已。

毕竟他可是见过吵醒大哥的人直接被枪口顶着脑门的画面。

Gin的生活单调得可怕，除了任务和掩盖踪迹之外，最大的乐趣便是睡觉了吧。

穿着一件过大的一字领坐在沙发上的工藤新一此刻正无望地等待着Gin，一字领松松垮垮地挂在肩上。整个锁骨都裸露出来，大片白皙的胸口裸露着，细看还能看见胸前的两个凸起，若不是衣服过于白净，恐怕连颜色都能分辨得一清二楚。腿上穿着一条宽松的三分裤，恰巧到膝盖上面，纤细而又洁白的小腿露在空气里，百无聊赖地交叠着。

算了，没等到人也能捞一局足球赛。工藤新一笑了笑，然后继续吃着手中的泡面。

凌晨三点的时候，工藤新一已经睡在沙发上了，电视的音量不大，以至于吵不醒他。

他也只开了一个灯。

开门的声音陡然响起，撬了工藤宅的Gin毫无罪恶感地走进了新一家里。一进来就看见了睡在沙发上的新一，Gin撇撇嘴，顺手关了电视之后把新一抱起来，朝楼上走。

被抱着的少年很快就醒了，睁开的湛蓝色眼睛里倒映着银色的长发。见到新一醒了，Gin笑了笑，若是不去看那双阴暗的墨绿色眼睛，这是一个完全称得上温柔的微笑。

“你来干嘛啊——”熬夜睡觉被吵醒的感觉绝对不会很好，工藤新一拉长了尾音，语气里的抱怨宛若化为实质。

“不是你叫我来。”Gin现在就是很想松手，把新一摔到地上然后立刻走人，时间赶得上兴许还可以吃顿好的早餐，把餐主杀了之后就可以睡个好觉不用再理会怀里这个麻烦鬼。

“现、在、是、第、二、天、不是昨天晚上——”新一开始抠时间，有起床气的他开始各种惹人厌烦。

Gin：……

“啊！”感到突然腾空下落的新一叫了一声，而后发现自己落在了床上。

“那我走了。”Gin拍了拍手，转身就准备走人，没什么好脾气的Gin也不打算怎么办。

“诶诶诶别走啊。”新一一个鲤鱼打挺就扑在Gin背上，要不是Gin的头发是银白色的，他还真可能就抓不准。

被环住的Gin几乎是顷刻间就感受到新一的脖子在自己身上蹭，没猜错的话这个小鬼的胸口估计也在自己的背上蹭着。然后他就可以感受到那个小鬼说话的时候呼出的气全部拍在了Gin的头发里，引起一阵闷热的感觉。

见Gin不说话，新一有些畏缩，而后把头埋在Gin的脖颈里，小声地说道：“你不是说喜欢我嘛……”

新一的声音有些软糯，像个女孩子一样。

而他也确实有一半是女孩子。

“松手。”Gin有些厌烦这个小鬼挂在自己身上，虽然新一的举动确实有些勾起他的欲望，但是——

“不要。”

“……那我怎么坐下来。”

“哦。”

新一松开了手，落到了床上，任由黑暗把自己包围，他睁开的眼睛淹没在黑暗里。

黑暗中只是发出了一点窸窸窣窣的声音，而后新一就感觉到自己的下身一凉——现在他全身上下就只剩一件一字领了。

“呀。”Gin发出了一句略微有些感叹的字词——因为新一没有穿内裤。

新一想也知道Gin为什么发出了感叹，干脆用手挡住脸，借着黑暗，企图不让人发觉自己体温升高而导致的脸红。

然而下一秒，一只修长而冰凉的手就触到了自己的脸上，细细地抚摸着，同时伴随着一些听起来不温不火的话：“这体温都快赶上发烧了。”

“……”他能让这个讨厌的老男人闭嘴吗？工藤新一咬了咬自己的嘴唇，而后伸出舌头舔了舔被自己咬的地方，软软的。下一秒，有着同样触感的物体贴在了他的嘴唇上，新一惊讶地想要张大嘴，却被乘虚而入。

Gin细细舔舐着新一的小舌，引起新一的一阵颤抖。对方的动作并不粗暴，仿佛带着一副小心翼翼的感觉，新一自知自己的虎牙很尖利，于是极力张大嘴任由对方亲吻自己。交缠中多余的唾液无处可走，只能顺着新一的嘴角滴滴答答地往下落。

而整个过程Gin的嘴角一点黏糊糊的东西都没有。

这个漫长的亲吻让新一有些沉浸在其中，他的鼻子维持着微弱的呼吸以至于不会断气。当Gin顶到新一上颚的时候，新一浑身一个激灵，感觉下身有点痒，仿佛有什么东西堵在那里。

“唔！”正当新一有些烦躁的时候，一根手指顶上了自己的穴口。那手指似乎并不急着进入，反倒在周围画着圈圈，偶尔挑逗一下那两瓣粉嫩柔软的小唇。

新一的声音拉长了些，“焦躁”两个字似乎已经写在了声音里。而当Gin的手指按到阴蒂的时候，新一猛地发出一声闷闷的尖叫。

Gin终于放开了新一的嘴唇，新一感觉自己的下颚都张得有点酸。整个下巴都快被唾液浸湿了，而Gin只是舔了舔自己的嘴角就算清理完了。

而当新一伸手擦自己的下巴的时候，下面的穴口被塞进了一根手指，酸胀感顿时席卷了新一的神经。新一整个人仿佛被雷劈一般僵住，而后开始紧张地喘气。

“不要紧张啊。”Gin倒是显得十分轻松，一点都看不出来平日是个冷酷的杀手。Gin的手机继续伸着，直到整根手指只剩一厘米左右还在外头的时候，Gin摸到了一层薄薄的东西，而后把手指往外抽了一点，开始轻微地抠弄着。

谁知道新一受了多大煎熬，就这么咬着牙感受着一根手指在自己身体里进进出出。

“好难受……”新一终于张嘴说了话，软软的声音听上去像一个好欺负的女孩子。

Gin倒是没做回答，反而又缓缓地加了一根手指。

直到两根手指都碰到阻碍的时候，Gin在那层阻碍周围滑动了几下，轻轻地说：“猜猜这是哪。”

不用说都知道。新一“唔”了一声，而后闭上眼睛假装什么都不知道：这个讨厌的老男人！

在扩张足够的时候，GIn抽出了手指，上面早就布满了透明的黏液，分开的时候都还不会断开。略微思考了一下，Gin就用那只沾满黏液的手触上了新一的脸，而后狠狠地蹭了两下。新一虽然想躲开，却被狠狠的按住了脖子动弹不得。

穴里没了东西，新一总感觉痒痒的，于是他小声地说：“我还是好难受……”

“想要什么？”Gin说这句话的时候带着笑音，似乎是很开心似的。

新一又用手捂住了脸，去去去，不就一点瘙痒吗，大不了等这个老男人自己动：“……哼。”

Gin又用手指在新一的穴口周围挑逗，偶尔还用手摩擦会阴。就那么不温不火地动着，似乎还随着自己的心情按两下新一的阴蒂。那双墨绿色的眼睛就这么直视着新一，眼里的狡诈是新一从未见过的。

“能不能……”新一张了几次口，就好像刚学会说话一般找不准音，话语间还夹杂着喘息，“能不能……插……回去……”

话刚说完，新一就自欺欺人一般闭上了眼睛。

“不后悔就好。”Gin直接用性器长驱直入，直接没入了三分之二。

那层膜破裂的痛苦可想而知，新一还是发出了一声咬着嘴唇的尖叫。

Gin感受到周遭的软肉都在按压自己，而由那个深深的地方不断有热流涌出来。Gin用力地往前顶了一下，换来新一一声声痛苦地呜咽：“不要……呜……”

Gin看着新一从床上扯过被子抱住，像是这样就有了安慰一般。Gin极好的夜视能力能让他借着反光看见新一瑟缩的穴口，费力地吞吃着对那个穴口有些勉强的尺寸，而后稍稍收紧像弱弱的讨好一般。

于是Gin就直接按住新一的腰大开大合地操弄起来，新一的呻吟没有办法被被子全部吸收，还透了一些出来，像是撒娇。新一觉得自己的下面简直就跟要涨坏一般，进进出出的那根东西简直能要了他的命。

Gin伸手扒开了新一抱着的棉被，看着新一眼泪汪汪的，像是被人欺负狠了。Gin能看见新一张开嘴大口喘气，却看不见里面那条艳红的小舌。于是他伸手进新一的口腔里，狠狠地搅动着，而后双指并拢夹住新一的舌尖，缓缓地拉出来。

艳红的小舌被任人摆布使得新一发音都有些困难，光靠声带振动就只能发出嗯嗯呜呜的拟声词。于是新一一口咬在Gin的手指上，Gin敢肯定自己的手上多了一圈深深的牙印。

于是Gin用力的往深处顶了一下，恰好碾在新一的宫口。

“唔啊——！好深……不要这……么深……”大片大片的，如电流一般的快感直接越过痛苦碾压着新一脆弱的神经，新一松开了嘴，而后发出半求饶半呻吟的声音，像个被欺负狠了的女孩子。

明显的，Gin感觉到那个小口紧缩了一下，而后涌出一小股热流。Gin笑了笑，而后慢条斯理地说道：“我一点也不觉得你上面的这张嘴很诚实。”

“明明都舒服得夹紧了。”

“我没有……”新一呜咽地说道，那双眼睛此刻宛若真真正正的汪洋一般泛着水光。

Gin狠狠地再次撞上新一的宫口，这一次不是撞了一下就退回去，而是撞了一下不卸掉力气再往里碾一下。更剧烈的快感直接令新一的脚趾都舒服得卷起来了，一张脸泛着潮红，若不是此时太黑了，新一敢肯定面前这个老男人一定要狠狠嘲笑自己。

剧烈的摩擦让新一的整个下身都是湿漉漉的，透明的黏液从粉嫩的穴口与暗色的性器交界处流出，而后顺着阴毛滴滴答答地沾湿了床单。新一甚至已经怀疑自己的穴口早就红肿起来了，说不定还磨破了皮出了点血。

Gin俯下身子，从新一的脖颈开始，一点点地亲吻，像是在对待艺术品一般。待到新一的肩膀上有了几个深深的印子之后，才回到原位。

突然被揉捏的胸口让新一突然剧烈地弓起腰来而后落下去，本来已经有些平复的呼吸再次变得剧烈起来。然而Gin并不打算就此放过新一，他变本加厉地揉捏着新一的乳头，甚至加了点掐，而性器的抽查就根本没停过。

“唔啊啊啊啊——！不、不要……按那里……”新一以为这就是全部了，然而Gin多出来的一只手直接捏住了新一的阴蒂，而后摩擦了几下。

新一的手猛地拽住了Gin垂下的头发，而后无意识地呻吟——突然到来的高潮让新一很是不适应，感觉浑身都没有力气一般。

Gin能明显感觉到那个小小的洞口紧紧的收缩了一下，而后涌出一大股热流。

新一潮吹了。

伸手抚摸了一下新一没多少干着的头发，而后狠狠地撞了几下宫口就稍微退出了一些。

液体拍在体内某处的时候新一无意识地再次叫了几下，穴内软肉再次收缩，像是在挽留那根能满足自己的东西。高潮之后，新一的头有些疼，在Gin退出去之后，新一又在床上躺了几分钟才起来。

惊觉Gin突然不见，而后跌跌撞撞地跑出门外，不顾从自己穴口流出来一路蜿蜒到大腿上的液体。新一松了口气，他家其中一间的浴室开着灯。新一看了看钟，发现现在已经凌晨五点了，冬天的太阳不是很早升起，所以现在看起来还是很暗。

打开浴室花洒的时候，新一疲乏地靠在墙上，冰凉的触感让他稍微清醒了一点。任由花洒喷出的水洒在自己身上把那些汗水冲走，等水流过的地方都干净了之后，新一拿起花洒开始洗身上别的地方，边洗边走到镜子旁边，端详着自己身上的痕迹，其实没有多少被捏得青紫的痕迹，除了肩膀上的吻痕都没什么，只要穿一件领子小一点的衣服就好了。

洗干净身上的汗水之后，新一调小了一点花洒的水流，而后把花洒的水冲到自己的穴口。细细的水流让新一感到有些麻痒，使新一不自觉地发出了一声呻吟。刚刚还沉浸在高潮里的穴口又感受到了，开始一张一合地收缩。

细细的水流很简单地就进入了新一的穴内，而后带着一部分精液再流出来。温热的水按摩着新一的穴壁，而后直接撞上了新一的宫口。新一不自觉地再次发出了几声呻吟，而后把手指慢慢伸进自己的穴内，轻轻地抠挖着。

新一之前没做过这么羞耻的事情，现在他的脸恐怕比刚刚做爱的时候还要红。

等到新一清理完毕之后，他已经不知道自己呻吟了多少次了，即使关闭了花洒也有了点感觉。擦干净身体之后，新一穿好一件轻松的睡衣，而后走出去。

然后他就看到了让自己十分嫉妒的一幕。

Gin大概是在衣柜里翻了一件很大的衬衫穿着，和一条有些窄不过够长的裤子。新一看了看那一双怨天尤人的大长腿，而后想了想自己才一米七四的身高，然后又看了看Gin的头顶，觉得这个狗男人起码有一米八五。

“我一米八九。”Gin淡淡地说了一句，而后略微勾起嘴角，“刚刚我都听到了。”

听着男人宛若读心术一般的回答，新一翻了个白眼。听到后面那一句的时候，脸上又泛起了不自然的红晕，然后又翻了个白眼：“……死变态。”滚啊！谁让你听我洗澡了！

新一拐进一个有着厚厚的窗帘的房间，准备睡到中午十二点。

拉起厚重的窗帘，新一在躺到床上的时候就听到门关上的声音。Gin坐到新一的床上，而后睁着那双在黑暗中也闪着寒光的眼睛，看着新一。而后就感觉被拽了一下——

新一被盯得浑身不舒服，干脆就把Gin拽下来。于是他伸出双手圈住Gin的脖子，直接强硬地把人拉了下来。Gin倒是没什么不悦，配合地往新一的被窝里躺，而后伸出手拦住新一的后脑，亲了上去。

一个完全称得上温柔的亲吻。

没到几分钟，Gin就松开了新一，而后把新一圈在怀里，合上了那双锐利的双眼。

杀死爱情 一

第二天工藤新一睡到日上三竿才起来，浑身酸痛，一边挠自己乱糟糟的头发一边暗骂那个老男人。工藤新一觉得自己真是倒霉透顶了，别说了，今天估摸着又没上班，算了，索性翘班翘到底，大不了明天去领一份骂。

工藤新一换好衣服，而后打算将早餐连着午餐一起吃，却在下楼的那一瞬间吓了一跳。

外面依旧套着一件黑色长风衣的Gin正坐在沙发上，消磨时间一般看着不知道从哪翻来的书，那双怨天尤人的大长腿毫无顾忌地伸在地上交叠着。或许是工藤新一的动作有声音，Gin转过头来，微微勾起唇角冲工藤新一笑了笑，而后将目光再度挪到手中的书上。

“你还不走？”工藤新一边问边拿梳子梳着自己打结的头发，一梳子下去拉到头发的疼痛让工藤新一微微龇牙。

“你很想我走？”Gin合上手中的书，慢慢踱步到新一身后，伸出手替工藤新一理好头发，反问道。

“唔……”新一在镜子里看见Gin在自己脖颈上留下的痕迹，思考着明天得穿件领子高一点的衣服去上班了，而后转过身嘟哝了一句，“不是很想。”

Gin看着新一那双湛蓝色的眼睛，而后俯下身在新一眼角落下一吻：“那就明天再走。”

“你不忙？”新一看着Gin，对于Gin的亲吻像是没什么感觉一般。

“就这几天。”Gin淡然地说道，而后转身离开，又坐回了沙发上，任由过长的刘海遮住自己的眼睛，好似刚才的温情根本不存在。

新一接着洗漱，完了之后坐到Gin旁边。Gin侧过头看了一眼新一，而后继续看手中的书。

“喂喂，你不饿的吗？”新一一把抽走Gin手里的书，好像那是什么打扰他们两个说话的东西一样。

Gin则是满不在乎一般往后一靠：“我吃过了。”

“哦。”新一故作淡定地应了一句，而后简单地说道：“那我待会去外面吃。”

要是让他在家自己做饭，虽然说不会到炸掉厨房这个份上，但是如果要是被Gin嘲笑那倒是绰绰有余的。一想到Gin对他一些若有若无的嘲笑，他就很来气。新一看着一脸轻松的Gin，觉得一定得想办法搞个恶作剧什么的。

新一这点小心思自然逃不过Gin的眼睛，而Gin只是笑了笑，并没有什么实质性的动作。

而在新一出去后没几分钟，Gin就离开了。

走在街上的新一突然想起什么似的低了低头，而后默默把衣服最顶上的一个扣子系上，再把领子捏成能挡住脖颈的样子。干完这些事情之后，新一摸了摸自己的脸，比手要高上那么一点的温度让新一感觉到了温暖——毕竟大冬天的谁不喜欢暖融融的东西呢？

蹭了蹭自己的脸之后，新一随意在街上找了一家餐馆，当做自己吃早饭兼午饭的地方。

在Gin离开新一家一刻钟之后，拐进了一个地下停车场，往里走了几步。点了一根烟之后，站在原地等候。

地下停车场里光线并不充足，烟雾氤氲了Gin在影子里的面容，平白生出一股诡谲之感，让人心生恐惧。

没过几分钟，Vermouth从外面走进来，看见Gin之后，状似开心地打了一声招呼：“Gin，昨天晚上去干嘛了？”

“……”Gin没有说话，只是眯了眯眼睛，而后走到自己的保时捷356A前。

当Vermouth骑着她的哈雷停在Gin旁边的时候，Gin边戴他那双黑色的手套边说：“再确认一遍。”

在耐心听完Vermouth的复述之后，Gin点了点头，而后启动自己的车——Vodka早就在目标地点待命了，此刻正盯着目标的一举一动。

眼尖的Vermouth发现了什么不对：“Gin，你这件衬衫不是你自己的吧？老实交代——”

“你很烦喔，Vermouth。”Gin冷眼看着Vermouth，“我该腾出一只手来拿枪指着你吗？”

话被打断的Vermouth只能把后半句咽回去，Gin看她的眼神就像在看一滩下水道里的污泥一样厌恶。看来Gin昨天晚上的行踪多半是和那个小鬼有关了吧？Vermouth想着，启动哈雷追上已经把车开远的Gin。

“当大众兴奋地看着自己心中的救世主在眼前爆出脑浆，该是多么壮观的表情啊——”Chianti举着手中的狙击枪，瞄准镜的中心早就对准了那个正在台上演讲的男人，群众的呼声一声高过一声。

“我们的最终目标、是那个台后的人。”Korn缓慢地说道，一字一句像是要叫人认认真真听清他的话，他的狙击镜对准的是幕后的那块布。

“好了！不用再提醒我了！我只想仔仔细细看我的目标……boom！”Chianti伸手比划了一下。

吃完的新一正舒舒服服地坐在自己的位置上，餐厅里开着暖气，叫他不想轻易离开。

脑海中浮现出的是Gin似有似无的笑容，对方的一双眼睛不总是弯着。大部分时间，那双墨绿色的眼睛都承载着谨慎。新一不自觉地笑了笑，对方飘忽不定的行踪最终在他的心里定格，他有一种暖洋洋的感觉，那颗心脏仿佛在为什么而欢愉地跳动着。

新一休息了几分钟，而后从餐厅走出来，外面的寒冷是他所不喜欢的，不过，要是能好好地靠着自己的恋人取暖——新一看着街边的一个女生贴着自己的男朋友——那也是很温暖的事情呢。

走在街上的时候，看见了开着车的赤井秀一，对方的车速很快，应该是急着去做某些事情。是通缉的杀人犯又犯下了什么案子吗？新一边想边站到路边拦住了赤井秀一的车。

“你消失很多天了。”赤井秀一以一种肯定的话语叙述着，话语里没有一点担忧——毕竟是习以为常的事情，只要工藤新一请了假，那假期免不了会多上几天。

“上车吧。”赤井秀一说道，同时新一已经打开后车门，坐了进去。

“哈！”突然的叫声把工藤新一吓了一跳，而始作俑者则在窃笑着：“工藤，你怎么这么不经吓啊。”

“黑羽快斗。”工藤新一还没来得及抱怨，赤井秀一已经先一步叫住了黑羽快斗，以一种很严肃的声音。

“好的好的——赤井先生——”黑羽快斗接到指令，开始向工藤新一解释来龙去脉。

原本在市中心演讲的威廉先生被暗杀，幕后的查理女士身后中了一枪，所幸并未伤及要害，正在抢救。一部分探员已经赶过去了，而赤井秀一因为黑羽快斗而耽搁了一会儿。

“所以工藤，你能坐上我们的车就是侥幸啦！”黑羽快斗吐了吐舌，这样说道。

而不想与黑羽快斗多费口舌的工藤新一直接向赤井秀一询问了有没有查找狙击点，以及查理女士现在有人保护吗。

“查过了，我们怀疑幕后主使是Gin，但是没有在现场找到他。”赤井秀一冷静地说着，“查理女士周围已经有我们FBI的人保护了，不用担心。”

“啊，赤井先生，你这样和工藤说，他是会不高兴的。”黑羽快斗煞有介事地调侃道。

工藤新一耳尖稍微红了红，没有接黑羽快斗的话，而是对赤井秀一说：“送我去查理女士那里。”

“嗯。”赤井秀一应下，而后踩了一脚油门。

在工藤新一抵达查理女士周围的时候，查理女士已经遭到了二次刺杀，是不可逆转性的，只能再活半个小时了。凶手直接打晕了看守的人，而后在查理女士的胸口刺上了一刀。

“可恶！”工藤新一握紧了拳头，望着躺在病床上的查理女士，懊悔自己没有来早一点。

其实只要他没有遇见赤井秀一，今天的一切都与他无关。

工藤新一顷刻间就做好了决定，他要去找那个凶手。转身跑出病房，了解了整家医院的结构之后，将凶手锁定在那些病患中——那是离查理女士病房最近的地方，除此之外的地方，都有探员看守。

没走多远，工藤新一就看见了一个他所不希望看见的人。

以往每次，当FBI将凶手锁定为Gin的时候，新一总会祈求着不是他。事实也是这样的，他从来没有在那13次暗杀中见到Gin——五年了，怀疑幕后主使为Gin的暗杀中没有见到一次Gin。

坐在病房里的Gin正伸出左手让医生给自己处理伤口，过长的刘海挡住了Gin的表情——一定是很痛苦的表情吧——新一这样想着，就轻轻走进去了。

对于新一的到来，Gin没有什么过激的反应，仅是单单抬头看了一眼新一。那双墨绿色的眼里满是平淡，好像受伤的并不是他。在医生叮嘱完之后，新一小心翼翼地坐到了Gin的对面，此刻病房里就剩他们两个人。

“怎么回事？”新一开口询问道，他其实早就编造好了一个故事——

Gin要去暗杀查理女士，或许是中途出了点什么事情，没有成功。而在医院里，Gin在与FBI的探员搏斗的时候中了一枪，为了消除自己的嫌疑便直接到医院里就医。

新一希望Gin的故事不是这样的。

“你太久没回来了，出来的时候恰巧被敌对的组织打伤，所以就坐在这里了。”Gin淡淡地说道，语气里似乎还有着不该有的懊恼，低沉的声音似是安抚着新一的大脑。

新一伸出手，触到Gin的脖子上，而后缓慢地问：“真的吗？”

这一切都只是巧合？

“是。”Gin感受的新一的触碰，虽说对方只是测谎罢了，而对方手指的温度让Gin想要亲吻新一的手指，在上面留下自己的痕迹。

指尖传来的是规律的心跳，没有丝慌张。

想在对方手上留下痕迹的Gin最终还是没有实现自己的想法，因为——

新一缓慢的凑近Gin，而后闭上眼吻了上去。Gin仍然睁着那双墨绿色的眼睛，新一的眼睫毛在脸上投下淡淡的阴影，下午的太阳在新一脸上打出好看的光影。

一吻结束，新一的脸有点红。不过很快想起正事的新一就拉起Gin的右手，强硬地往外拽：“我知道哪里没有FBI的探员。”

新一悄悄带着Gin绕开了FBI探员监视的所有地方，而后抄小路把Gin带回了自己家里。

“下次不要再这么随便出现了，你不是自己说有的组织在追杀你吗？”新一毫不客气地教训道，丝毫不顾这是黑道上人人都惧怕的Gin。

“……”Gin没有回应，而是勾起形状好看的嘴唇，似乎觉得新一的教训很有趣。

“你笑什么？”新一疑惑地问道，Gin真是太难懂了。

“你教训人的样子很可笑。”Gin在说话间仍保持着那抹邪气的笑容，而后一把搂住新一，让新一和自己一起坠到沙发里。

新一的一切怨言都埋在了Gin的怀里，对方的身上没有一点血腥味。连他以前嫌弃的烟草味此刻也变得分外清新，就好像这是什么证据，证明着Gin并不是杀人犯。他这样想着，又把自己的身子往Gin怀里窝了窝。

Gin伸出右手抱着新一，而后抚摸着今早他为新一整理好的头发。而后往后，缓慢地摩挲着新一的脖颈，像在仔细打量自己食物的吸血鬼。

“在道上，要是有人敢这么说话。”

“早就下了地狱。”

沉浸在Gin怀抱中的新一竟然没有觉得这句话有什么不对，他把脑袋靠在Gin的脖颈旁，伸出一点点舌尖舔了舔Gin的脖子。

“不要勾引我。”感受到新一的动作，Gin向来警觉的思维感受到了威胁，覆在新一脖子后的手有一瞬间想要收紧的欲望。而后动了另一只手在新一的腰部揉捏了几下。

受到刺激的新一一下子蹦开，而后坐在了Gin旁边，抓住了Gin的右手，脸颊的温度逐渐上升：“我才没有！”

Gin笑了笑，不置可否。

杀死爱情 吗

砰——

枪声响彻小巷，Vermouth收起自己的枪，转身离开。收拾尸体的人不到两分钟就会来处理这具死尸，她还是先走为妙。

透过监视器的Gin冷眼观看这一切，而后把笔记本合上，放到副驾驶位之后启动了车，缓缓驶出地下停车场：“无聊之人死了还是无聊。”

他们正在铲除敌对组织的残余势力，要不是左手受了伤，恐怕他就不是坐在车里，而是从狙击镜里欣赏死者生前的最后一个表情了。Gin无聊地想着，而后点了一根烟。

将车在下一个预定的地点停好，而后随手将烟头扔在地上，随意的一脚碾灭之后，就离开了停车场。

步行了不到三分钟，Gin拐进一家餐厅。

一头银发引来不少人侧目，而Gin浑然不觉一样，随意找了个位置就坐下。身上仍穿着那件万年不变的黑色长风衣，衣服的下摆随着空气的微流动而轻轻摇摆着。

“不用，我等人。”Gin淡淡地对服务生说道，连头都没抬，像是思考事情一般的神态让服务生不敢再打扰。

冬天下雨是一件很令人烦躁的事情，Gin望着外面的小雨，不算很大，待会淋着雨出去也不是什么坏事。正当Gin这么想着的时候，新一撑着一把很大的伞进来了。

Gin微微抬头就看见了新一，新一察觉到Gin的目光，冲Gin笑了笑，而后去点菜。Gin看着少年的身影，心底无由来地蔓延着奇怪的情绪，勾唇笑了笑，而后压下心底的感受。

这是这个月第五次，新一要求Gin和他吃饭。每次都会拖上很长的时间，要不是没有察觉到FBI的探员，Gin都要怀疑赤井秀一会从哪个角落窜出来。那个讨厌的男人，Gin厌恶地想着，若是只能杀赤井秀一一次，那Gin自然不会满足。

嗜血的本性根本改不掉。

“Gin？”新一试探性地叫到，而后坐到Gin旁边，对方冷冷的表情像是在思考什么事情，新一猜不透。

“噢。”Gin应了一声，眼睛快速地眨动了一下，嗜血的意味就无影无踪。他看着坐到自己身旁的新一，伸手揽了过来。

“这个月第五次了，嗯？”Gin调侃一般问道，从来都如风一般飘忽不定的他似乎已经在新一这里定了形——FBI似乎毕生都在研究如何捕风捉影，却未曾料想到早有一位少年已经被风追随。

“你知道我只是想和你在一起。”新一弯了弯眼角，沉浸在Gin的怀抱中，对方身上有着淡淡的烟草味，似乎永远不可抹去。新一往Gin的怀里窝了窝，而后被Gin按住。

Gin本来就不喜欢抱人，现在这个小鬼还想在他怀里乱动，真是有些令人厌烦。他没有回答新一的话，而是就这样抱着新一。

待到一餐吃完后，新一撑着伞送Gin到了地下停车场，在得到了Gin的一个吻之后便目送Gin离开。

作为一个杀手，就这样固定了行踪是不可能的。因此新一也经常被放鸽子，Gin总是喜欢透过餐厅的自己的监控来欣赏少年见不到他的失望模样。对方似乎很泄气，在没见到自己之后就坐到位置上一直干等，桌上那一杯水始终没有动，而约摸十分钟后，少年就会把那杯水一饮而尽，而后离开。

这副失落的模样倒未让Gin心疼，反倒是有趣多得一点。

而少年似乎并不责怪自己，下次见面也仍旧是那副活力满满的模样。

暗处，或许不是FBI的人，却有着数双眼睛盯上了这个少年。

“你要调查的就是这个少年？”一位穿着宝蓝色西装，系着红色领带的男子将一沓照片递给了坐在对面的另一位中年男人，挑挑眉，似乎不明白调查这样一个少年有什么意思。

“是啊，你可别小看他啊？毕竟是那位的小情人？”中年男人撩了一下自己已经半白的头发，而后拿起那叠照片，照片里的少年总是一副自信的模样，那双湛蓝色的眼睛像海洋一样反射着光芒。

“那位？你说Gin？嘁，不过是一个杀手罢了。”穿宝蓝色西装的男子嘁了一声，似乎不把Gin放在眼里，“而且还长年不出现。”

“所以，下一步，就是请你让他出现啊。”中年男子笑着说了一句，他从很久之前就想杀掉Gin了，然而对方似乎一直都不出现，偶尔出现一下也像在海面下游动的小鱼造成的海面的浮动——根本察觉不到，对方就已经带着一条人命消失了。

“要我抓这个少年？”男子笑了一声，“没问题，酬金？”

“Gin的命。”

此刻受着Gin的敲打的新一却丝毫没有感受到危险正在靠近。Gin正用手敲新一的脑袋——因为新一刚才拽了一下他的头发，银白色的长发被拽得有些疼，而报复心极强的Gin是自然要报复回去的，于是狠狠地敲了一下对方的脑袋。

“很疼的啦！”新一怨声载道，不就是拉了一下头发，至于吗？他揉了揉自己被敲的地方，在心里骂了一下Gin。

Gin扭头看向窗外，黑暗处一闪而过的宝蓝色让他危险的眯起了眼睛。而后拿出手机发了一条简讯，回头看着一脸怨气的新一，没有多说什么，看了一眼还剩一半的咖啡、冒着热气的咖啡，对新一简单地说道：“待会回去的时候走大街，快到家的时候就走小巷子。”

“又出什么事情了？”新一怀疑地盯着对方，脸上还带着刚才的怨气。

“没什么。”Gin轻描淡写地说，而后揉了揉新一的脑袋，就离开了。

新一在背后叹了一口气，看着Gin毫不犹豫离去的身影，撇了撇嘴。喝完自己的咖啡之后，走出了咖啡厅。

因为有些事情急着回家，新一完全把Gin的叮嘱丢在脑后，一路抄小路回家。新一走在小巷子里，加快了脚步，

黑暗的角落里突然蹿出一个宝蓝色的身影，用抹布捂住了新一的口鼻。新一一瞬间就察觉到对方想要干什么，于是屏住呼吸，没有吸入乙醚，假装倒了下来。待被扶住的时候，新一突然暴起，用手肘顶向对方的腹部。

对方似乎是早就预料到一般，侧身闪开之后，直接一掌打在新一的后颈，而后看着少年昏厥过去：他早就知道一上来就打对方绝对不可能成功，搞不好还会被跑掉。

那双黑色的眼睛十分深邃，像是一个无底洞，从里面看不见任何东西。穿宝蓝色西装的男子假装成搀扶喝醉的人一般，带走了新一。

“诶？工藤今天又没来吗？”看着坐在新一位置上的黑羽快斗，朱蒂问道。

“鬼知道他干嘛去啦！居然丢我一个人在这里帮他处理工作。”黑羽快斗怨声载道，不过还是心甘情愿地帮工藤新一收拾着那些文件，和新一几乎一样的脸庞上摆着夸张的嫌弃，“待会还要去和赤井先生申请，我真的是会累死啊——”

“真是辛苦了啊。”朱蒂勉强地笑了笑。

虽说工藤新一经常莫名其妙消失不见，不过大家已经习惯了——尤其是黑羽快斗，只要新一一消失，他就得立刻顶班然后向赤井先生报告，申请休假。

“真是不明白工藤的想法，为什么不去当个侦探呢——”黑羽快斗往椅子上一靠，仿佛失去了生机一般说道。

而他们口中的工藤新一此刻正晕着，被绳子杂乱地绑在一个椅子上，而整个房间都是空荡荡的，连半点可以自救的工具都找不到。昏迷了将近七个小时的工藤新一醒来，头有些晕，但是这并不妨碍他认识到自己现在的处境。

他身处一个空荡荡的房间，身上被缠得严严实实，再紧一点恐怕连呼吸都成了问题。

是谁？为什么？新一迅速思考着最近几天的事情，他没有得罪过谁，唯一的可能也就只有Gin了……

“早上好。”一位中年男人走了进来，他有些驼背，头发已半白，但是丝毫不影响在新一心中危险的印象。

“早。”新一冷静地回答道，眼睛在这个男人身上打量着，看着对方衣服的褶皱，新一就已经猜到对方在身上带了枪。

“你是Gin的情人？”男人明知故问，脸上却有着好奇，真不知道是装的还是真的。

“……”新一一时语塞，果然是Gin的关系。

“不回答也没关系，我们可以先叙叙旧。”男人拿了个椅子，坐到新一面前。

新一不动声色地翻了个白眼，心想我和你有什么好叙旧的，第一次见面的人有什么好叙旧的，第一次见面就是绑架有什么好叙旧的。

Gin现在整个人周身都是低气压，那双墨绿色的眼睛半眯着，收到新一被绑架的消息之后，恨不得就地杀个人来缓解一下自己的心绪。果然小鬼就是不听话，根本没有把自己的叮嘱放在心上。

吩咐好人调查新一的踪迹，而后略微思考了一下。

既然对方的目的是自己，那么将计就计不是更好？Gin嘴角露出残忍的微笑，唇间恰好露出惨白的牙齿，像猎食的野兽。

许久，Gin的手机震动了几下。

【Gin？麻烦来兰佩旅馆307房间找我，地址是……】

真是不入流的威胁，Gin收起手机，脸上重归于冷漠。

新一被迫穿着兔女郎的衣服，坐在酒店的床上，他不敢轻举妄动，他与那个中年男人的对话还久久回荡在耳畔。

【“我不知道Gin在哪里啊，而且最近他经常放我鸽子。”

“那就叫他来上你，一定不会放你鸽子的。”话语末尾是一阵哄笑。】

杀死爱情 ？

那些人给新一灌了药，房间内并不燥热，冬日寒冷的气息从外面一点点渗透进来。新一此刻浑身除了头晕并没有很难受，噢，还有四肢乏力。新一揉了揉头，决定先躺着睡一会儿。他把兔耳朵从头上摘下来，而后躺到床上，闭上那双湛蓝色的眼睛。

楼道里死尸纵横，Gin淡漠地跨过一具具死尸。血液混在一起而后凝固，变成黑色，杂乱地铺在墙上、地上、和Gin的衣服上——他刚刚杀掉了近乎所有人。兰佩旅馆荒凉得要死，在郊外的树林里隐藏得极好，每日只有一辆公交车会经过，而此刻外面正下着雪，那几个逃掉的人估计会死在半路。

一向厌烦麻烦的Gin自然选择了屠杀，所以现在会有闲暇的时间来找那个小鬼。

“如果不是忙的话，这应该是一件艺术品。”Gin打量着满地的血迹和尸体，缓缓说道。

在新一醒过来的时候，感觉到后穴湿漉漉的，以及异物在里面搅动的感觉，鼻尖嗅到的是淡淡的血腥味、发霉的味道、以及淡淡的烟草味。

“Gin……”新一懒洋洋地呻吟道，他现在浑身都没有力气，醒过来之后，浑身都很燥热，身上也出着一层细细的汗。

现在的新一身子软软的，完全就是一副任人宰割的景象：男款兔女郎的衣服让新一露出大片的肩膀以及白皙的胸口，唯有那两颗粉嫩的小点被遮住，似乎在等待人拨开对方的上衣，好好蹂躏那两颗粉嫩的乳尖，让其绽放成美丽的红樱桃。小小的裙子只能勉强遮住屁股，上面有一个可爱的兔子尾巴，而走路的时候一定会露出一丝春光，但是穿着的是黑色丝袜，只隐隐约约地看见屁股的轮廓，而细看之下，似乎没有穿内裤——

也确实没有穿，因为这样方便了——

新一身后的丝袜轻易地被扯破，此时正有两根手指在内里搅动。

“小兔子醒了？”Gin的声音带着笑意，他的手指在新一的穴道里搅动着，事实上，从新一后穴涌出的液体几乎快把他的整只手打湿。

“唔……”新一终于迟钝地感觉到Gin在扩张他的后面，初次使用后面让新一有些紧张，后穴阵阵紧缩。他浑身早就染上了淡粉色，脸上有着不正常的潮红。他的腿被摆成大张的模样，私密处一览无遗。

Gin捞起少年，而后狠狠吻上新一的嘴唇。新一被迫张大了嘴，感受着对方霸道的亲吻。后穴的动作却没有停下反而变本加厉，恶意曲起的手指摩擦着穴壁，而后呈剪刀状打开，委实将新一的穴口撑大了一些，于是内里的黏液都滴滴答答似的落了下来。加入第三根手指的时候，新一感受到前面也有些瘙痒，想要伸手缓解一下又被Gin拿开。

“呜呜……”新一有些憋，又有些委屈，直到Gin放开了他的嘴唇，被抽走身体里的氧气使得整具身体都更加无力，下身十分难受，后穴里的抽动根本就缓解不了任何前面的瘙痒。

“唔啊！”在Gin的手指按到某处的时候，新一惊叫了一声——四分之一的女性有着真正的前列腺，而不巧，他恰好属于那四分之一。后穴开始缩紧，却发现没有办法完全闭合。

“母兔子看来也有什么不可告人的秘密啊……”Gin小声地在新一耳边说道，而后含住了新一的耳垂，细细舔舐，甚至用牙齿在上面压出一道痕迹。

新一早就在Gin的攻势下丢盔弃甲，咿咿呀呀地呻吟着。Gin反复按压着那处的时候他早就受不了了，终于在Gin含住他耳垂的时候高潮了一次，后穴不规律地收缩着，而前后两个小洞都流出了不少的透明黏液。

“你说——”Gin缓缓抽出手指，带出了一手的透明黏液，伸到新一面前缓缓张开手指让新一看清楚手上变成银丝的黏液，弄得新一直接害羞地把脑袋埋到Gin的颈窝里，耳尖都红透了。

“我是先用前面这个——”Gin的手指移到新一的阴蒂上，隔着丝袜按弄了几下，略微缓解了一下新一的瘙痒，然而这只是像隔着靴子挠痒痒，他略微挺了挺胯，想要再得到一些爱抚，却被Gin避开。Gin的指尖划过会阴来到新一的后穴，在上面轻按着，“还是后面这个呢。”

新一没有回答，或者说他已经被Gin说得羞耻得想要找个洞钻进去——他能感觉到有硬硬的东西已经抵在了他的屁股上，缓缓滑动着。后穴无意识地收缩，不小心吞进了Gin的手指。

“你的身体很诚实呢。”Gin低低地笑了一声，而后抽出手指——

“啊！”新一感觉到非常难受，后穴内壁的摩擦带起了一阵快感，却没有办法缓解前面的难受。新一的声音里带着些哭腔，而这并不影响Gin在新一的体内进进出出。

Gin照着记忆顶弄着新一的敏感点，反反复复的碾压让新一颤抖地叫着。新一只能用腿环住Gin的腰，而后无力地瘫倒在对方的身上，滚烫的呼吸打在对方的脖颈上。阵阵快感无情地碾压着新一的大脑，让新一只能被操纵。

“呜……前面……很难受……”新一委屈地说着，脸上的潮红加深。

“哈。”Gin笑了一声。蓦的，新一浑身一僵——Gin的手指探到了新一的前面，拇指尖顶弄着那颗敏感的小红果，食指缓缓探入前面的小穴，Gin感受到了比后穴更为温热的触感，他一边在新一的后穴内挺动，一边缓缓摩擦新一的生殖道，往里挺进。

在三根手指完全深入进去的时候，新一感觉自己下身无论是前面还是后面都被填满了，他只能无助地收缩着下身，除此之外，别无动作可做。而敏感点被阵阵碾压，新一没坚持几分钟就缩紧了后穴高潮了。

感受到手指受到碾压，以及一股热流喷洒在自己的手指上。Gin也发泄在了新一的体内，粘稠的体液一瞬间填满了新一的后穴，待到Gin拔出来的时候，后穴只能无助地收缩着，却无法完全闭合，只能任由精液断断续续地流出来，而后蜿蜒在腿上。

感觉到体内物体被拔出来的时候，新一脱力一般趴在了床上，大口喘着气，连着粉嫩的舌尖都伸了出来。Gin看着新一诱人的模样，笑了两声：“小兔子这么快就累了。”

“不行。”Gin的语气里难得地带上了上调的尾音，而后拉着新一就把性器塞入了对方的口中。

口中突然被塞入异物，新一下意识地想要闭上嘴，却被按住了下颚：“你不想前面也好好舒服一下吗。”

新一呜呜了两声，并未缩回脑袋—只有手指，确实没有缓解生殖道内的情欲，反倒是勾引出了一些别的东西。于是新一只能尽力吞着对方的性器，舌尖点过对方的顶端，不算熟练，不过倒是一副乖巧的模样。

感觉到口中的性器逐渐硬了起来，新一产生了想要吐出来的心思。

Gin似乎会读心术一般，按着对方的脑袋就往喉咙里捅。新一直接被顶得干呕，喉咙阵阵紧缩，也许是喉咙的收缩取悦了Gin，他抽出性器，而后对着新一的生殖道就肏了进去。

新一舒服得发出了一声喟叹，下身的瘙痒被很好地得到舒缓，他看着身上的Gin，对方墨绿色的眼睛依旧不含情感。伸出手揽住Gin，新一吻了上去。

Gin挑了挑眉，倒并未拒绝新一的亲吻，他张开嘴，等着少年自己主动。

新一闭着眼睛，因为下身的异样，他此刻呼吸有些不稳，意识到对方张开了口腔之后，害羞一般缓缓将舌尖伸入对方的口中。Gin看着新一闭上的眼睛，狠狠地在新一的生殖道里大开大合的肏弄，而后听着对方唇齿之间露出的呻吟。

Gin耐心地逗弄着新一，在对方的舌尖探到自己的下唇的时候，Gin直接勾过了那条小舌，而后霸道地不让对方离开。新一有些缺氧，在脸憋红之后，Gin终于放开了新一，新一大口地喘着气，生殖腔阵阵紧缩。

“想生小兔子吗？”Gin压低声音，在对方的耳边轻轻说道，新一觉得这个声音仿佛有魔力一般，挠着他的心脏。

然后，新一磕磕绊绊地答道：“想……想。”

“所以？”Gin百无聊赖一般地捏着新一的乳尖，停下了在对方体内的动作。

“呜……”Gin突然停下的动作令新一十分难受，明明快到高潮却偏偏停在半路。新一发出了不满的声音，收紧小穴动了动腰，希望对方能动一动。然而Gin只一只手便按住了新一的腰，不让他乱动，另一只手将一边的乳尖捏到红肿之后，转战另一边。

“你……你动一动啊……”新一委屈地说着，声音带上哭腔，好像是一个被丢在街头的可怜孩子。

“为什么要动。”Gin在新一耳边低语到，诱导着少年说出他想要的话，手指像是已经玩够了一般，把乳尖按入新一的胸膛中，打着转。

“因为……”过于聪明的头脑敏感地捕捉到了Gin话语里的暗示，如对方所愿地说道：“想……想给你……生小兔子……”

“如你所愿。”Gin开始肏弄起来，在抽插几十下之后，尽数释放在新一体内。

新一困倦地睡了过去。

Gin看了一眼睡着的新一，而后用满是血腥味的黑色长风衣包裹住新一的身体，把他带了出去。

他再次走过那条满是鲜血的道路。

三个月后……

新一躺在Gin的怀里，暗道对方睡觉的怪癖，每次近乎都是死死地抱住自己不让自己动弹。太阳已经升起来了，透光性十分好的窗帘早就让室内充满了光亮——真是叫醒人的好方法。

转身看着合上眼睛的Gin，新一轻轻在对方嘴角落下一吻。


End file.
